Odio Soltar
Odio Soltar (lit meaning Hatred Released) is an Arrancar who serves under the group Eximo Espada. He also had formerly served under Shinigami defect Sosuke Aizen, but parted ways with his former career after Aizen's defeat at the hands of Seireitou Kuchiki. Appearance Odio's features include long and straight black hair, purple eyes, and a Caucasian skin color. He wears a more casual varient of the Arrancar standard-issue uniform, composed of a grayish hakama top and pants. Personality Odio is mostly good-natured, friendly, humorous, and sarcastic: a strange personality in the majority of what he considers "blood-thirsty Arrancars". When insults are directed towards him, he often either replies with a witty (but not very) comment, or an annoyed and blunt statement. However, his calm nature turns into a violent and sadistic one when in fighting. Often before a battle, he will lick the side of his own sword blades as if blood were on them. He will even show arrogance if he gains leverage on his opponent, often taunting them while they're in a weakened state. However, he does have some sense of honor, willing to let an enemy recover if needed to make a fair fight. Odio's own loyalty is also questioned. Despite his obedience of higher-ranking members, he will also go against them in his belief that they are making a mistake. He rarely uses honorifics, even when addressing Jiàoshén himself, resulting in him frequently getting in trouble. These qualities show that he does not trust his own leaders, and does not feel obliged to serve under their command. Powers & Abilities Being the Quinta Espada, he is the fifth most powerful Arrancar in the Eximo Espada group. A quality that seperates him uniquely from his Arrancar bretherin is his nearly Herculean physical strength. For example, with a single solid punch, he can knock down even the heaviest of defenses, like spiritual barriers. Vast Strength: As stated before, Odio has intimidating physical strength. He has demonstrated this several times, from blocking blades with his own hands, to sending opponents flying several meters away with a single punch. Hierro: Like most Arrancar, Odio has a tough Arrancar Hierro skin, able to withstand even some pointblank Cero blasts. However, it is unable to protect against high-level attacks such as Cero Oscuras, or the Gran Rey Cero. Hand-To-Hand Expert: Odio has a high proficiency in hand-to-hand combat, able to defeat several Lieutenant Shinigami with his bare hands. High Spiritual Power: Based on his way of attacks, it is possible that Odio has a very high amount of spiritual power, although obviously not near the level of Seireitou. Cero Circunferencia: Odio's Cero Circunferencia is a Cero that radiates outward, blasting everything within a radius. He is able to use this ability only twice a day. Garganta: Like most Arrancar, Odio has the ability to move to and fro from Hueco Mundo in order for specific objectives. Sonido Expert: Odio is proficient in the use of Sonido as the Quinta Espada. However, it is notably slower than most of his companions' Sonido, despite his obvious experience with it. Adrenaline: Like Seireitou Kuchiki's power is linked to determination, Odio's power is connected with adrenaline. Whenever he has a certain level of battle excitement, a large amount of killer intent exudes from his body. Sometimes, it is even enough to paralyze his foe. This has commonly been mistaken by his teammates as a focused amount of spiritual energy. In that state, the strength of Odio's physical attacks increase drastically. His own seven senses heightened to much higer levels. He fights more aggressively and recklessly, similar to the fighting style of a berserker. He is drastically faster in normal speed, making it very difficult, if not impossible, to predict his movements. However, there are some disadvantages. Whether it be by his own instinct or inability, he does not use Cero, Sonido, or any other of his generic Hollow abilities. Also, he relies heavily on attack more than defense, which can leave him extremely vulnerable to concentrated attacks. Zanpakutō Dragón (Spanish for Dragon). *'Resurrección:' Dragón's release command is "Berserk", obviously referring to his own fighting style. While saying the release command, he points his sword downward, placing his free hand on his wrist. When done, Odio's appearance changes significantly. His ponytail is unwoven, and triangular-shaped markings appear under the corners of his eyes, which become red slits. His clothing resembles that of a menaching-looking Shinigami hakama, having jagged edges at the limbs' end. :Resurrección Special Abilities: Odio's special abilities while released include: :*'Offensive Spiritual Power:' Odio's spiritual power is converted into that of an offensive weapon, able to do heavy and explosive damage to his/her opponent. If close enough to the sky, it can cause a sudden reaction, resulting in an approaching thunderstorm. Despite this, he is unable to use Cero while in this state. :*'Enhanced Strength:' In his released state, his own strength is able to cause collateral damage to several skyscrapers and buildings with a simple combo of kicks and punches. :*'Enhanced Speed:' Odio is able to run and fly at three times his normal speed. However, he is unable to use Sonido. :*'Hierro Deficiency:' A weakness of Odio is the decrease of strength of his Hierro. All of his defensive power is converted into attack power, making it just as strong as the human skin, if not weaker than that. Category:Espada Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Fanon Character